


Days Like These

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, cat hybrid felix, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: One day, of the many days, living with Cat Hybrid Felix. And at the same time, it wasn’t like all of the other days
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Days Like These

You remember it clearly the day you adopted Felix. You found him in the woods, scared, dirty, and wounded. You crouched down at the scared kitten. Making sure to let the boy know you meant no harm. “Hello, I’m y/n. You can come with me, it’s going to storm tonight. I will be at ease if you were safe with a roof over your head.” The boy sniffed your hand and let you pet him. “What’s your name?”

“Felix.” The cat made eye contact with you and you gave him a friendly smile. “Well then Felix, let’s get you cleaned up okay?” You helped the boy get up and into your house, where you first cleaned him and then took care of his wounds.

two months later

~ In the Morning ~

Felix woke up from a deep slumber with you holding the boy in your arms. Felix moved his body as far as you let him. Now he was lying face to face with you and you sleeping peacefully made him smile and snuggled more into you while laying his head in your neck.

After a while, Felix got bored and started licking the neck to wake you up. You slowly woke up by feeling a rough tongue against your neck. “Felix, that tickles.” You tried to push the boy's head away from the neck, without any success. “Stop that you little devil in disguise.” You smiled and within a minute Felix laid on top of you. “So what do you want now?” You asked with a joking sarcastic manner. 

“Love me!” Felix wiggled on top of you, while you just groan. “I will love you, if you finally get off of me, otherwise no cuddles.” Felix quickly jumps off of you and sat at the end of the bed. “Sorry…” His ears laid flat on his head. You now sat up and moved towards Felix and sat next to him. Your hand moved to Felix's head and pet him.

“Lix, no need to be sad.” You moved even quicker and kissed his cheeks. “Come, I’ll make breakfast for us.” You stood up and grab your bathroom and put in on while walking to the kitchen, to get some breakfast of the both of you.

~ In the afternoon ~

Felix was laying on the couch, watching a TV-show while you were doing the groceries. Felix was holding a stuffed toy that you bought after you adopted him. “Chubby, do you think I need to tell y/n about liking them, or is that weird?” He asked his toy, as the toy laid on his chest. This tail was swaying from left to right.

You in the meantime came home and heard Felix talking to his stuffed toy. Which you found adorable, but his words made your heart beat a little faster. “He likes me?” You now walked into the living room, yet Felix didn’t notice you and kept on talking with Chubby. 

“You like me?” Your voice scared the living out of Felix. “Y/n?” He asked clearly scared. You now walked towards Felix and grab Chubby who now laid on the ground, back on his chest. “I’m going to put the groceries away, then we’ll talk okay?” Felix nods already scared of what’s going to happen.

You, on the other hand, felt happy. You developed feeling for the cat ever since you took him in. You quickly put all the groceries away, so you could pull the scared kitten in your arms. 

Once you were finished you took place on the couch next to Felix, Felix now was curled up on the couch, hiding his tear-streaked face within his knees. “Felix, I’m not going to kick you out. You should know that by now. Knowing how many times we talked about it.” Felix moved a bit. “I can’t help it okay. Your nice, beautiful, and very caring.” 

By now your hand was on Felix’s head. “Lixie, I like you too.” Those words made his head turn towards you. “You do?” 

“Yeah… Now come here!” with that Felix jumps from his old position to pushing you down and laying on your chest. “Does this mean your mine.”

“It does. Now Wanna watch a movie and then make your favorite dinner?” 

“That sounds amazing.”

~ In the evening ~

Both of you had just finished dinner. You were now cuddling into Felix. “It’s kind of funny that nothing really changes for us.” Felix looks at you with a smile. “Well some things change, but I’m sure I can get used to that.”

The glowing moonlight shined on your face, making you look even more magnificent than before, even something ethereal. Felix gulps as he kept on looking at you. “Can I kiss you?”

You finally looked up at Felix and a gorgeous smile found it’s way on your face. “I’m not sure? Can you?” Felix smirk came back and pushed you on your back his face now inches from yours. “We shall see.” Felix locked his lips with yours. Your body freezes for a second, you never expected Felix’s lips to be this soft. But you quickly recovered and kissed him back. 

The two of you broke the kiss after needing to breathe. Felix was still hovering over you, biting his lip and his thumb runs over your lips. “You look so pulchritudinous right now, I could kiss you again.” 

You looked confused. “I look like what?” Now Felix was laughing. “Pulchritudinous, it means beautiful. Don’t question where I heard that from.” Now it was your turn to laugh. “I like that word.” You moved so you sat up and kissed Felix again. The kiss was more heating than one seconds ago. Your hands made it’s way into Felix’s hair as Felix’s hands started to roam your body. 

Once the two of you disconnected Felix moved to lay next to you. “I love you y/n.” you turned to your side so you could see Felix. “I love you too, Lix. Don’t forget two things. I will never abandon you and you never ever have to ask for things, well you know within physical contact.”

Felix smiled. “I know that, but it just takes time go get it out of my system.” the two of you laid there on the couch within the silence. You felt your eyes drop but opened them after they were closed. Felix had his eyes closed and you could hear little snores from his. “Lix, come on. Let’s get to bed.” Felix opened one eye and groaned. You helped him up, grabbing Chubby also, and moved to the bedroom. Felix plopped down on the bed and was gone again.

You let out a tired laugh before changing into your sleepwear and laid next to Felix. Laying Chubby in between the two of you as you grab the blanket and cover the both of you.

You stared for a few minutes at Felix. “I’ll protect you, forever.” You closed your eyes and fell asleep in your lover's arms.


End file.
